


5

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

The dim light of the TV flickered on Mabel’s face as she yawned. She was tired, sure, but she had to see how Rightful Rat won this fight, even if she had already seen it a hundred times before. Besides, she felt so comfy with her head in Dipper’s lap. Sleep might be nice, but this was nicer.

She tilted her head up to see his passed out face, quietly snoring away. Mabel reached a hand up to his cheek, careful not to wake him. He leaned into it in his sleep, mumbling something too light to hear. He was so cute like this.

The narrator suddenly expressed surprise on the TV and Mabel snapped her head back, knowing this was the climax of the show. Her hand started falling down but she felt her wrist grabbed and returned to Dipper’s cheek.

She looked back up to see a sheepish smile on his face with his eyes unconvincingly closed. The sound of the climatic battle came from the TV but Mabel didn’t mind missing it. Watching this was better.


End file.
